


Summertime Treats

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Veronyka treats Minfilia to a beach day. Veronyka belongs to me, Zelda belongs to zdusk, Jack belongs to UglyJackal and Astrid belongs to rsenak.





	Summertime Treats

Veronyka knew that when F'lhaminn had told her to treat Minfilia, she'd meant to treat her using the money that she hadn't needed to pay for her repaired earrings. It didn't really count that she'd decided to take her to Costa Del Sol again, along with Veronyka's friends. But Minfilia hadn't really protested another beach day, in fact, she'd been delighted by the idea. Or maybe it was just the simple fact of spending time with her beloved.

Last time, though, it had been night. This time... well, Zelda had offered Veronyka a bikini to wear with a grin and a waggle of her eyebrows. Veronyka had blushed then, folding her ears back against her skull as she'd taken the very... very revealing swimwear. She'd never worn anything this revealing before, not since she'd come to Ul'Dah in her Miqo'te smallclothes. Not that she was a prude or anything, just... she didn't like being wolf-whistled at or ogled. Not unless it was Minfilia doing the ogling.

In the bedroom at Jacky's house (which Lichgang used as their unofficial headquarters), Veronyka locked the door behind her, checked the room carefully, and finally looked at the swimwear that Zelda had given her. Her cheeks were as red as her favourite coat, she was sure of it, as she looked at the skimpy clothing. But... imagining the look on Minfilia's face gave Veronyka the courage to strip out of her regular clothing (which covered skin half for safety and half for her own comfort) and pull on the bikini. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her cheeks heating as she noticed how revealing the bikini was. Putting her clothes back on over it did give her some comfort, though.

"Does it fit?" Zelda asked as Veronyka emerged into the room adjacent to the bedroom. Zelda and Astrid sat at the small table with Jack, while Jacky leaned against the far wall, fiddling with her gun.

"Yeah, thanks for that," said Veronkya, smiling at her friend. Zelda smiled back at her.

"Then I think we're ready to go," said Zelda, standing up and starting up a teleport spell that encompassed all of them but Jacky. "Next stop, the Waking Sands." Veronyka grinned, her tail tip flicking in her excitement before the teleport whisked them away.

In the now-empty room, Jacky looked up with a grunt and then grinned upon finding that the table was now free.

"I call front seat!" Jack declared as Zelda summoned her car at the Horizon aetheryte.

"No fair, you always get front seat!" Astrid complained. Zelda rolled her red eyes, shaking her head.

"No, the baby gets the front seat," said Zelda. "Quickly, Nyka, before they kill each other over it."

Veronyka slid into the passenger seat, grinning, while a grumbling Jack and Astrid climbed into the back. Jack did not, Veronyka noticed, use the door.

"If you scratched the paint, I'm leaving you out in the desert," said Zelda, glancing in the rearview mirror back at him.

"The paint's fine," said Jack as Veronyka clipped her seatbelt on. "Just drive, I told Cid I'm meeting him there."

"Right, can't leave Mr Beefcake on the beach alone, the women might swoop in on your man," Zelda muttered.

"Exactly," said Jack. "Glad we're on the same page."

"I think she was making fun of you," Astrid whispered. Jack glared at her.

Their chatter fell away to Veronyka, however, as she sat in the passenger seat, her heart hammering as the wind tugged at her hair. This would be her first group date, of sorts, with Minfilia, and she really didn't want to mess it up. Zelda was taking Thancred out for some much-needed cheering up and tender, loving care, Jack wanted to do the impossible and drag Cid out of his workshop, and Astrid just wanted to enjoy the beach. She didn't seem to mind being the third wheel, so to speak. Veronyka was glad for that.

All too soon, the car came to a stop outside of the Waking Sands.

"Go and get your lady, baby," said Zelda, winking at her. Veronyka blushed as she unclipped her seatbelt and stepped out of the car, walking through those familiar doors and down those familiar stairs, nodding to Tataru in greeting before making her descent.

"You look like a woman on a mission," said F'lhaminn as Veronyka passed her on her way to the Solar.

"I've come for your daughter," said Veronyka, channeling her inner Zelda. F'lhaminn only grinned, to her relief.

"You have my permission and then some," said F'lhaminn. "Please do whisk her away on a whirlwind adventure, possibly to a fancy resort or spa or..."

"Actually, we're going to Costa Del Sol again," said Veronyka.

"Oh," said F'lhaminn, blinking pink eyes at her. "Well, that sounds nice, too. Different strokes and all that."

"Is she in the Solar?" Veronyka asked.

"I think she actually sleeps in there," said F'lhaminn. Veronyka laughed as she walked the rest of the distance to the doors of the Solar, eagerly poking her head around the door as she pushed it open.

"Min?" Veronyka called into the dimly-lit room. Her ears twitched, earrings jingling quietly. "Are you here?"

"Where else would I be?" Minfilia's laughing voice came from behind the desk as she stood, stretching.

"Were you actually asleep in here?" Veronyka blurted. Minfilia laughed again.

"Not quite, I just thought that lying down might hasten my mind's workings," said Minfilia. "I may have fallen asleep." Veronyka laughed, the sound surprising her. "But I'm awake now! Is it time to go?"

"Yep," said Veronyka, taking Minfilia's gloved hand in her own. Since today was casual, Veronyka had foregone her gloves, leaving her hands bare.

"Right, good thing I'm already dressed," said Minfilia.

"Swimwear under clothing?" Veronyka asked. Minfilia nodded, smiling at her.

"Great minds, as they say," said Minfilia. "Well, let's not keep your friends waiting."

"Don't worry about coming home too late!" F'lhaminn called after them as they passed, both girls blushing.

"There you are, finally," said Zelda when the two emerged into the sunlight. "One of us is gonna have to squeeze in the back. I did not think this through."

"Oh, I can, it's no trouble," said Minfilia.

"No!" said Zelda and Veronyka at the same time.

"You're kind of our boss," said Zelda.

"Can't we just do a group teleport to the aetheryte at Costa Del Sol?" Veronyka asked.

"Oh," said Zelda. "I'm glad one of us brought our brains along."

"Someone had to," said Jack.

"Only thing is, we won't be able to watch the fireworks today," said Veronyka as they arrived at the aetheryte, the sun shining down on them like a warm embrace.

"That's okay," said Minfilia, smiling at her. "You are plenty enough excitement for me." Veronyka purred at the compliment.

One quick change of clothes later, the group reconvened at the water's edge, this time including Cid, who Jack couldn't seem to stop staring at due to his lack of a shirt.

"You have seen me without my shirt on before," said Cid, smirking at him. Jack blushed, looking away from his boyfriend. Veronyka, meanwhile, was having a hard time deciding if she should look or not look at her girlfriend. Sure, Minfilia regularly bared her midriff with what she usually wore, but this was...

"Speechless? Yeah, it's like that when you see your significant other naked for the first time. Or mostly naked, anyway," said Zelda before making her way over to Thancred, who looked like he'd needed a little persuasion of the alcoholic kind to even be here today.

"Sh-shut up," said Veronyka, her cheeks burning from more than just the sun. She had her arms wrapped around herself, her tail doing the same around her legs.

"Come in the water," said Minfilia, gently tugging on Veronyka's upper arm. Her smile only grew at the discovery of the tiny, pale freckles that lightly dusted Veronyka's shoulders. "Then it won't feel like everyone's staring at you."

"It might cool me down, too," said Veronyka with a little laugh as she followed her girlfriend into the water, relief washing through her as the cool water worked wonders on her body.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in anything that didn't have long sleeves," said Minfilia as she found a place deep enough for them to stand. The sand felt slightly squishy beneath their feet, but it was a nice feeling.

"It was Zelda's idea," said Veronyka. "At least it wasn't skimpy clothing for something else, though."

"Give them time," said Minfilia with a laugh. Veronyka blushed.

"I don't think I've ever seen your legs before," said Veronyka. "Since your skirt mostly covers them and I don't want to look there too long because it'd be inappropriate and-"

"I don't mind if you look," said Minfilia, taking Veronyka's shaking hands in her own. She looked at her girlfriend, the pale brown markings on her face standing out against her blush. Veronyka closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Look at me, I'm being stupid and nervous," said Veronyka. She released a shaky sigh, grateful when Minfilia squeezed her hands.

"We don't have to stay here, you know," said Minfilia. Veronyka looked at her, brown eyes meeting blue.

"We don't?" Veronyka asked. "But I took you to the beach, this is our date, I can't just abandon my friends..."

"You wouldn't be the only one," said Minfilia, her eyes scanning the water. Veronyka followed her gaze and found that the water was conspicuously absent of a certain hrothgar and Garlean.

"Well, we're not going away to do that," said Veronyka.

"With how nervous you are just being in a bikini? I wouldn't dream of it," said Minfilia. Veronyka felt love well up in her throat at Minfilia's words, the promise to wait, to ensure her comfort.

"Well... we could always go for a walk to Wineport," said Veronyka. "That's where I found your mother. And close to where I had to fight a dragon for some stinky cheese. Or for the goblin to make the stinky cheese?" She shook her head. "I can't remember."

"The fights and dungeons all blur together, huh?" said Minfilia.

"Yeah," said Veronyka, nodding. "But I do remember that it's really nice there."

"My mother has been asking if you have taken me out for dinner yet," said Minfilia. "No matter how many times I tell her that we do not share the same view of romance. Dinner out would be nice, but... a quiet, intimate dinner in the Solar would be nice too, don't you think?"

"Or... or a dinner at a tavern?" Veronyka asked, thinking of Buscarron's Druthers, where Jack had declared that she was not allowed to have some 'liquid courage' before braving the Tamtara Deepcroft so long ago.

"Now, that sounds romantic," said Minfilia. "Especially in dim lighting. Almost reminds me of where I grew up..."

For the first time, Veronyka realised that she didn't know much about Minfilia. She knew... what? That she was the leader of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn? That she was beautiful, that she loved work, that she was a good leader? That she'd dabbled in mining as a child? Maybe the Echo would show her that, someday.

"To Wineport, then?" Veronyka asked. "I'll just put my clothes back on over my bikini."

"You could even just put the coat on open over your bikini top," said Minfilia, a thoughtful, knowing expression on her face. Veronyka dipped beneath the water for a moment to hide her burning face, and was unsurprised when Minfilia joined her, smiling at her despite the salt water no doubt stinging her eyes. The kiss was a brief one whilst they were underwater, but Veronyka was quick to deepen it after emerging from the water and taking a quick gasp of air. Water dripped from her ears onto her shoulders, onto Minfilia's shoulders as she pulled her girlfriend closer to her. It was always like this, really- one tiny leap after a lot of anxiety led to their lips together, bodies heated, Minfilia's fingertips gently tracing the curve of Veronyka's spine until Veronyka gasped and remembered where they were.

"Not now and definitely not in public," said Veronyka, her heart hammering. To her relief, Minfilia pulled away from her after one more kiss to her cheek.

"If we were to get an inn room in Wineport, though?" Minfilia asked.

"Not now," Veronyka finally decided, her heart still hammering. "Sorry."

"No inn room, then," said Minfilia. "Let's just... go on a walk together. Lots of couples do that, I'm told."

"Or a romantic chocoback ride," said Veronyka, perking up again now. Minfilia's nose wrinkled.

"Most people wouldn't use 'romantic' and 'chocoback' in the same sentence," said Minfilia. "Their odour tends to put a stop to any thoughts of romance."

"Not Stormy," said Veronyka. "He smells like strawberries."

"Somehow, I don't doubt you," said Minfilia, smiling fondly at her. She tugged Veronyka towards her again. "But let's go for that walk. I could do with stretching my legs."

Veronyka was only too glad to follow Minfilia out of the water, not even caring now about how much skin she was showing. It was like a bubble had settled around her, shutting out everything but Minfilia and this feeling of warmth and happiness. Like this, she could truly relax. She could forget about everything else, about the primals, about the bad Garleans, about the fate of Eorzea... everything.


End file.
